Take Me Away
by BlueMoonOnTheRise
Summary: I got inspired by a song. Basically, there'll be a quote from it at the beginning of each chapter, and then it will relate to that. Not acting it out, because two bits could be completely unrelated. Rated T to be safe side because of suggestions made :D
1. Chapter 1

"Lets take off our clothes and see if anybody notices, then runaway

**OK, so there's this song, and I love it. It's all about sort of living life to the full and all that…but anyway, it's great (if you put in Avril Lavigne B-side Take me away into youtube, you should find it). Anyway, I thought it would be fun if I had the Doctor and Rose doing stuff out of the song…**

**Disclaimer – Do not own Doctor Who. I guess it's kinda obvious that Avril owns herself**

**Let the writing commence.**

"_Lets take off our clothes and see if anybody notices, then runaway. What d'you say?" Avril Lavigne_

The Doctor and Rose were slobbing around in the Tyler flat, the floor littered with sweet wrappers. The Doctor was flicking through the new 900 channels he had just managed to add to their TV accidentally, but currently had not found anything to his liking. Rose was sitting beside him, swinging their intertwined hands absent mindedly, and watching as a couple of little green men bounced around the screen, squealing.

Finally, the Doctor got bored, and laid back into the sofa, sighing theatrically.

"Nothing." he groaned "You humans, got 557 billion TV channels to choose from, and you still can't come up with decent telly."

"Doctor, we don't have 557 billion TV channels," Rose sighed. She liked just sitting back and listening to his voice, but after seven hours, even the Doctor had run out of things to say. Well, in English. So he'd resorted to adding 900 new channels to her TV.

It had started out a normal enough day – well normal enough for normal people – a day where they got up, ate breakfast, and sat and chatted to Jackie for a while over the washing up (they got thrown out of the kitchen when the Doctor attempted to throw plates, Frisbee like, into the cupboard. He was a pretty good shot, but Jackie said if she heard one more crash as it landed on the pile, she would most likely have a nervous breakdown.) No. It was after that, when she had joined them in the lounge, that she had dropped the bombshell.

"I'm just popping down the shops for five minutes – get some milk and stuff – you two stay here and behave yourselves."

Seven hours later, we return to the present, and the two people bored out of their skulls: namely the Doctor and Rose.

"I'm sure she'll be back in a minute," Rose suggested tentavively.

"Rose, you've said that every ten minutes for the last six hours." The Doctor told her, slightly irritably. "She clearly is not."

Rose reached over, ruffling his hair, deliberately messing it up.

"OK Mr Smarty Pants," she teased, pleased with the even messier than usual hairstyle. "What shall we do then?"

"Oh…" he drawled, suddenly lunging for her, and messing up her hair so violently, she shrieked, and started hitting him "We could play strip snap."

"You are joking me!" He gave her that look that told her he wasn't "You have about 80 layers! I'd be completely naked, and you'd still have about three shirts on!"

"That's half the fun of it!" he laughed.

"For you."

"OK, OK"

He stripped off his jacket and tie, leaving on just his trousers, and the innermost shirt. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure this is…" she begun. Suddenly, she grinned, and giggled. "Oh OK. Go on."

He grinned back, and started rummaging in his pockets for the playing cards. After discarding a few screwed up bits of paper, a pencil, a metal dog biscuit, and a bag of rainbow drops (Rose helped herself to a handful), he extricated a small tatty box. She didn't recognise the language on in, but when he up ended it, out fell some perfectly normal playing cards, if rather crumpled.

"You are complete _rubbish_ at shuffling!" Rose laughed, watching him tossing handfuls of cards into the air. "here-" she reached over and gathered them up "Let me do it."

The Doctor watched her sulkily for a moment, then his eyes sparkled as she dealt a pile to him.

"OK. Lets play! I rule at this." he said, practically bouncing with excitement. Rose smiled to herself. "Ready?"

They begun to play. The Doctor was, to say the least, a rather enthusiastic player, and pretty soon the room was littered with cards. Still they had not managed a match, and he was getting frustrated.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" he yelled, as the two black jacks fell onto the discard pile. Rose imitated him a second later. He smiled at her sweetly.

She looked at him, eyes narrowed lightly, before pulling her top over her head. Trying not to smile at his expression, she tossed it aside, and gathered up the cards. Acting as though nothing was any different from normal, she dealt the cards out again.

Considering that he ruled at this game, the Doctor managed to do horrendously during the next two rounds. The simple reason for this was the mental struggle going on in the Doctor's brain. There was Rose, in front of him, in just jeans and a bra. Half of him wanted to look, the other knew he shouldn't, and another part was randomly wondering why someone had drawn a giraffe on his pack of cards.

Before either of them knew it, they were both just in their underwear.

"I think maybe we should stop here," the Doctor remarked. He looked at Rose.

"Yup" She wasn't really listening. She was rather enjoying looking at the Doctor. His chest was quite toned, with a light smattering of hair. A thin trail of it led down from his tummy button to…NO! Rose Tyler, stop thinking about that! He's your friend – best friend – but friend. Yeah, said that little voice at the back of her head, a friend who you're in love with.

"Just one more thing…" Rose's head snapped up to his so fast she cricked her neck. Where had that come from? The Doctor wondered. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh yes?"

He didn't answer, just kissed her. A second later, his brain caught up with his body, and he realised what he'd just done. What was he doing? Where had all of this come from? He really shouldn't be doing this. Where had their boundaries gone? He knew they'd been pushing them a bit lately, but little pecks on the cheek, and then the lips, and then getting progressively longer…well they weren't in the same league as snogging. Oh SHUT UP brain. Just relax.

After a little while, she drew away, letting her head rest on his chest. Ooh, he liked that. He held her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

A great clattering and scraping came from the front door, together with several loud thuds, and then a key in the lock.

"Oh heck!" the Doctor cried. "Your mother!"

"Relax. We'll just sit here and act normal, like everything's same as usual, yeah?"

"Oh sure, 'cause she won't notice we're both half naked…"

He broke off as Jackie's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Hi! Sorry I was a bit late, but I ran into Bev at the store, and she was all set to go uptown with the girls, and I couldn't really say no…"

She stopped as she saw the scene in front of her. There was the Doctor and Rose, still sprawled on the sofa, Rose in her bra and knickers, the Doctor in a pair of boxers, both trying (and failing) to look innocent. Rose was staring at the blank TV screen, apparently fascinated. The Doctor had his lips pressed together, shaking with silent laughter. The room was littered with sweet wrappers, playing cards, and their discarded clothes.

"I'm not even going to ASK what you've been doing."

Rose glanced at the Doctor, and could see how suspicious it looked. He was still slightly flushed from when they had kissed, his hair was sticking up everywhere, and he was wearing next to nothing. She knew that she was in a similar state.

"OK, put your clothes on both of you!" Jackie exclaimed, shaking her head at them. She turned, and walked through to the kitchen.

She could hardly fail to notice the raucous laughter as she walked away.

**:D will you review. I'll give you juice : it's fun to sing about when you play tennis. Along with cake. And jelly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a little reference to the Vashta Nerada in this. In the context, we are assuming he met them with Rose shortly after his regeneration. :D**

"_Run up to a stranger, kiss and tell them that you love them, and then walk away. You made their day. (at least you hope you did)" Avril Lavigne._

By breakfast, Jackie was, to say the least, extremely tired of the pair of them. The day had not started well. The Doctor had skipped into her room at six o clock, singing like a three year old on his birthday, and practically bouncing off the walls. Upon asking him why he was so happy he jovially attributed it to being a nice day. Jackie looked out the window. It was raining.

Five minutes later, she discovered he had left Rose asleep.

Ten minutes after that, she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep, and shooed the Doctor away, muttering hideous revenges under her breath.

And three hours after that, Rose appeared; the Doctor's arm draped around her, quite the gentleman. She yawned widely as she plopped down on the sofa, still in her pyjamas. Jackie noted how close they were sitting.

"Mornin' Mum," Rose yawned, her speech slightly slurred due to tiredness. "Good sleep?"

"What I had was," Jackie said, rather more sharply than she had intended "This one got me up at the crack of dawn."

Rose tried hard not to crack a smile.

"So _that's _why you were so happy!" she grinned, looking at the Doctor "You had someone to wake up!" She turned to her mother to explain. "After he regenerated at Christmas, yeah, he sorta lost any respect he had for humans actually needing some rest. I swore that if he ever woke me up at four in the mornin' again, or anytime before at least half eight, I would personally dissect him and feed him to those um…what were they?"

"Vashta Nerada. Eat stuff." He told Jackie helpfully. "And henceforth I have never woken Rose up early."

Jackie wrinkled her nose. Her expression clearly read 'why-don't-I-have-access-to-terrifying-monsters-to-threaten-The Doctor-with?' which reminded him why he never took companions mothers with him. Knowing Jackie she'd probably feed him to the Vashta Nerada if he was completely innocent.

At breakfast the Doctor decided to be extra specially good. It wasn't his fault he didn't understand their need to lie down for ridiculous amounts of time, but he decided that maybe, just this once, he could be nice. He really didn't want Jackie hating him throughout his time with Rose. Which would hopefully be a long one.

Trouble was, he thought, idly throwing a Cheerio™ at Rose across the table to catch in her mouth (she really was getting very good at it) some people just didn't recognise a Time Lord on his best behaviour when they saw one. Once, he had decided to paint a picture in ketchup on the table (While Rose sat with her head in her hands, muttering about hormones and regenerating finally driving him insane). The Doctor wondered briefly what Jackie would do to him if he painted in ketchup, but decided against it almost immediately. Rose would be right about his going insane if he did that. Finished his cereal, he looked around. Absently fiddling with the table cloth for a moment, he dropped it, springing to his feet, and looking at a small jar on the counter.

"This reminds me of that thingy we defeated the other week! The Quadrifikco!" he turned to Jackie, the manic energy in his eyes, which Rose loved "They're a telepathic based race – or we thought so originally – lot of telepathic residual energy in the atmosphere. Turns out they're a nightmare, and they have somehow multiplied. Which meant if we destroyed the original, they'd all die. Trouble is, they didn't even exist, it's hard to destroy thought. We had to find the source – Rose was fantastic!" he paused in his monologue to flash her a smile across the table "Yeah, and, it turned out it was the race of native aliens – really really gentle beings with a mortal fear of spikes (they're like balloons). Rose had to go round practically counselling them all, helped by some of my," he paused for effect "_forgetting stuff_"

Jackie looked completely unimpressed.

"And why does my jam remind you of that?"

"It's got a hedgehog on the side." He explained, as if this should be obvious to anyone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So…" the Doctor drawled, taking Rose's hand and swinging them cheerfully "In the absence of life threatening aliens, what shall we do?"

"So you _do _go looking for trouble!"

"What? I never-"

"You just said _in the absence of…_"

"Yeah I know. How does that make me go…"

"You say it like you _miss _the life threatening aliens!" Rose smirked, poking him sharply in the side. "I am so so right."

"Are not." He sounded uncannily like a sulky three year old.

"Am too."

He scowled. She loved being right for a change. And was going to make the most of it.

"Did little Doctor get something wrong?" she teased, her eyes sparkling.

He didn't reply. He had an evil little look in his eye. He pretended not to have noticed, and continued walking down the cobbled street, apparently intensely interested in a shop with a display of rubix cubes, all completed.

"You know what they do? In shops that sell rubix cubes? You'd think they'd actually bother to _do _the completed ones in the display, but they don't. I know for a fact they just peel off all the little stickers, and put them back in the right place."

OK, he was just changing the subject. Rose opened her mouth to bring it back to her being right, when he stopped, dead in his tracks. Suddenly, without explanation, he dropped her hand and dashed across the road, narrowly missing being hit by a bus, whose driver honked the horn in irritation. Rose's eyes scanned the opposite pavement for her friend, and spotted him elbowing through a small crowd smoking outside a newsagents.

"Excuse me!" he yelled, directing his voice at a black young woman wending her way through the throng. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and red jacket, and her hair was scraped up in an exploding type of ponytail. She turned at the sound, and saw the Doctor running towards her.

"Mary!" he exclaimed, enveloping her in a rib crushing hug, and kissing her on top of the head. "It's so good to see you! I LOVE you, you are just FANTASTIC!!"

He left the girl looking rather stunned, and walked sedately back across the road to Rose, who was splitting her sides laughing.

"You just scared the living daylights out of her!" Rose gasped, looking over at the girl, who was clutching a wodge of paperwork just extracted from her bag like it was a lifeline, looking around and blinking, as if she'd just been hugged by…well an alien. Trying to stop the giggles that were threatening to erupt from her, Rose pressed her lips together, holding onto the Doctor just to stay upright, shaking with silent laughter. The Doctor surveyed his companion, bright red, and completely unable to breathe.

"I think I win." He observed calmly. "Since you are unable to pass comment, I am the undisputed winner, and Rose Tyler, I am completely _right_!"

She took that bit in. Breathless, she straightened up. She was still as yet unable to keep a straight face, but she was not going to be beaten. Grinning, she reached up, bringing her lips to his and snogging him completely senseless. When she drew away, he was completely and utterly speechless.

"No." she said triumphantly, reaching up to brush a bit of stray hair out of his face "_I_ win."

**I'm rather pleased with this chapter :D I know it's been a long wait, but let me know what you think :P**


End file.
